sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova
Name: Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: SOTF (chatrooms, forums, etc), General internet-ing. Appearance: 5ft 1” and 93 pounds, Bounce is both slight and a little on the short side, the combination making her look even smaller overall. Her complexion is decidedly pale, although also very smooth, due to both her origins and her lifestyle, as she ventures outdoors but little. Similarly, Bounce's hair is dark for much the same reasons. She keeps her hair cropped relatively short, although she has a longish fringe on one side which goes just past her right eye. Bounce has eyes that are slightly larger than the norm, but nonetheless seem perpetually narrowed, both are blue. Her eyebrows match her hair in colour, and are somewhat arched. Bounce has a small, button-like nose and rather thin lips, making her constant scowl even more pronounced. There's nothing special about anything that Bounce wears, her usual attire being a t-shirt with a SOTF quote on it, a mid-length skirt, and dark tights. On the day of the trip, the quotation happened to be "In any case, we know one thing about you, dude...you're a durable fellow. If you were a company, I'd buy stock in you." Biography: Born to Russian parents, Bounce has never actually seen her 'homeland', having lived in America her entire life. Bounce holds nothing but dislike for her heritage, seeing it as what got her lumbered with her much-reviled name. She sees her name as irritatingly different, though her opinion of it has been undoubtedly coloured by the fun poked at her through her early school years. Bounce has never been able to take teasing particularly well, especially when she was younger. Whether it was due to her diminutive stature, odd name or lack of social skills, any sort of insult, playful or no, would send her into retreat. Her response was often far disproportionate to the measure of the jibe, which of course led to an increase in the level of teasing, if only to see her reaction. It was about midway through Junior School that Bounce started to develop a coping mechanism for her problem – giving as good as she got. However, she never quite seemed to cotton on to the idea that there came a point where an insult went too far, winding up upsetting people left and right. Now that Bounce is older, this has continued much in the same way, with her response to any conversation directed her way usually both blunt and singularly hurtful. This tactlessness once led to somebody saying of her “I've seen bouncier rocks,”, eventually leading to her gaining her nickname. Bounce was happy to perpetrate this, as other alternatives to her name (Lizzy, Liz, etc) irritated her almost as much as the name Yelizaveta itself. Bounce has always been pretty apathetic when it comes to schooling, perhaps because she had begun associating school with ridicule. Whatever the reasons, Bounce just sees school as an unrelenting challenge, which she suffers poorly. With few friends due to her nature, Bounce started to look for other ways to spend her free time than with people. The idea of studying wasn't an attractive one, as Bounce really wasn't a fan of school, she found reading a bore and television absurd. Bored out of her skull one evening, Bounce fired up the family computer and went surfing on the Internet. The sheer scope of it instantly enthralled her, and from then on, Bounce spent many evenings idly browsing through the digital world. Bounce found quickly that she much preferred interacting with others online rather than personally, hence becoming even worse at handling social situations. Bounce was fascinated by Survival Of The Fittest from the get go, but has become increasingly jaded over time. Although Bounce wants to believe the whole thing is just a show, she acknowledges in the face of the evidence available, that holding that view would be denial. Bounce still follows SOTF however, but she avoids particularly amoral scenes and disdains the people who enjoy 'such depravity'. At school, Bounce remains mostly aloof, because she knows people will just end up pissing her off. (Or vice versa, Bounce isn't confrontational). Bounce's grades are pretty sub-par, but she doesn't really care; the less she has to do with Bayview, the better she likes it. For her, there are far more important things to worry about than grades. Advantages: Bounce is pretty much an encyclopedia when it comes to SOTF, so she has a rudimentary knowledge of what is and isn't a good idea on the island. Bounce is also fairly intelligent, she doesn't exhibit this much at school since she doesn't see any reason to try. Disadvantages: Bounce isn't an athlete by any means, is small in stature and has no fighting ability whatsoever. Furthermore, she isn't very good at interacting with people; a deficit that could prove costly in a tense situation. In addition... well, next to nobody likes her, meaning she'll have trouble maintaining/getting alliances and perhaps even be seen as a target. Designated Number: Female Student no. 014 --- Designated Weapon: Gasoline Conclusion: Well girl 014, I've got good news, bad news, and terrible news. Good news is, you will no longer have to worry about being referred to by your name, heck you have no need for a nickname now! Bad news is, SOTF is indeed real, SURPRISE! And the terrible news is you will probably die quick because the people you're playing against will have no problems with "that depravity" so.......enjoy your stay! The above biography is as written by Namira. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Namira '''Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Gasoline (assigned weapon) Allies: Victoria Logan, Alice Blake Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bounce, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Life Wasted *Shopping for SOTF *Fix *D&D Night *De-Evolving V4: *Stay Sane Inside Insanity *Stamina *Where Do You Go From Here? *Stay Frosty *Make Your Own Kind of Music *Confessional *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Bear One Another's Burdens *Dream of Tomorrow *All The People We Used To Know Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Bounce was a very good character, and flew surprisingly under the radar in game. Like most of Namira's characters, she was well written and had a very distinct voice. Bounce, more than the others, had a lot of growing to do as a person, and the game gave her an opportunity to do so, confronting many of her own problems and learning how valuable her friends were. Her story wasn't as action-packed or sensational as many V4 characters, but its strength lay in its quiet nature. Bounce didn't need to get into fights or have a really rough time; none of that was really that important to her personal journey. Really, she just needed to be thrown into a stressful situation where she had a lot to lose, because it was only in standing to lose things that she really was able to understand the value of what she had. Bounce's post-game shows this nicely, and brings her character arc to a satisfying conclusion as she truly does grow up. For that, I recommend her. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors